Keluarga EXO Bahagia
by Ai Zhi Lan
Summary: Inilah keluarga Exo. Udah ah, gitu doang. Fic Abal. Humor garing. Tapi tetap mengEXO. eaaaa... Chap 1 :"Asal mula kai berkulit item" Mind to RnR?


"Keluarga 'EXO' Bahagia"

Title : ^tengok atas.

Cast : Member EXO di chapt ini cuman EXO K.

Disclaimer : EXO milik Allah SWT, Ortunya, SME, dan saya milik D.O *wow*

.

Cuap2:

Author macam apakah saia ini?.

FF atu belum selesei ganti FF atunya lagi..

Maapin ya, FF ini cuma mengalihkan saia dari Writer Block. Maafin kalo garing. hehe..

.

.

.

.Chap 1

"Asal Mula Kai berkulit Item"

.

.

.Review After Read ne^^

.

.

..

Suatu sore dikediaman keluarga EkSoKeh tercinta.

Sang Oemma bernama D.O tengah menemani sang Appa, Suho yang menonton televisi sambil sesekali menghisap kopi hitamnya.

Dua anaknya, yang satu item banget en yang satunya lagi putih banget –Kai dan Sehun – sedang bermain Playstation.

Sementara BaekYeol?. Entahlah, Author juga nggak tau keberadaannya.

Tiba-tiba Kai membanting Joysticknya dan duduk ditengah Oemma dan Appanya.

Kai : "Appa,Appa… Oemma,Oemma…."

*Upin-Ipin Mode On

Suho: " Ada apa sih Kaaaaaaaiiii." Jawab sang Appa nggak kalah lebey.

Kai: "Ih Appa Lebay."

Suho: "Habis Kai lebay duluan."

Kai: "Tapi kenapa Appa ngikutin sih?."

D.O: "Habis, Kai lucu sih?." Sela sang Oemma membuat pipi Kai memerah.

Kai: "Ah Oemma…"

D.O: "Ah Kai…."

Author: "Aaahhh…. KaiD.O moment^^"

Readers: "SERIUS THOR…."

Oke…Oke… Bact To The Story.

Kai: "Oemma, Appa… Kenapa sih kulit Kai item?. Sementara si Cadel kulitnya putih berkilau seputih mutiara". Tanya Kai yang usut punya usut nih ye… Doi dapet kata-kata itu dari jeda iklan disinetron 'Ketika Eyang Subur Bertasbih' yang tayang mulai abad 123 di siarin di EXO tipi.

Pada nonton ye?... *PlaKK #Pundung.

Sehun yang merasa dirinya Cadel agak cengo dibuatnya.

Suho: "Kamu mau papa jawab jujur apa bohong?."

Kai: "Jujur dong pa?. Masak sih kalah sama Lay Halmonie?"

Fakta : Lay adalah member terjujur di EXo.

Suho gugup mendengar Kai menyebut nama mantan pacarnya. Sementara itu si Oemma memandang Suho dengan tatapan membunuh.

Suho: "Ng…kalau itu tanyakan saja pada Oemmamu…."

Suho langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi. Tau deh napa. Readers, ikutin yuuukk?. *Plakk

D.O menghirup nafas berat.

D.O: "Kamu beneran pengen tau Kai?."

Kai mengangguk.

D.O: "Pengen tau aja atau pengen tau banget?. Pengen tau aja? Yaudah… Pengen tau banget?... Ih Kepo."

Kai: O_O

D.O: "Eh, itu ekspresi gua tau!."

Kai: "Iye…Iye… gue pinjem bentar, pelit amat elo jadi mak gua."

Setelah itu, Kai dan D.O saling bertukar ekspresi.

Author : Cengo….

.

Skip Time

.

D.O :"Sebenarnya…."

*BackSound Mode On.

Kai memandang penuh harap. Author nonton sambil makan Lays Krispy.

D.O : "Sebenarnya Kai, waktu bayi kamu kena penyakit serius. Benar-benar serius!. Kamu tau penyakit apa itu?. Ah… Kai oemma tak sanggup mengatakannya.

.

Yeah… nama penyakit kamu itu..

..

…

….

…

..

.

Panu.

PANU kai! PANU!. Kamu tau kan penyakit bulet-bulet kayak telur mata sapi tanpa kuning telor yang suka nemplok di kulit manusia itu?."

Kai: Cengo

Hening. Hening.

D.O: "Makanya Kai, Appa mu berinisiatif gosok tubuh kamu yang penuh panu (?) itu dengan Arang. Oemma nggak tau kalo efek sampingnya kamu jadi item kayak gini."

PRANGKK..

Ketimpuk. Ketimpuk. Dung. Dung.

*Backsound Gagal.

Kai mulai sembab.

D.O: "Kai yah?..."

Kai mulai melangkah mendekati kamar mandi yang sedari tadi dimasuki oleh appanya…

Kai: "Appa tega….! Ini semua salah appa! Kenapa Appa gosok tubuh Kai pakek Arang?. Tuh kan tubuh Kai jadi item…. Huaaa… pokoknya Appa harus tanggung jawab!."

Kai masih menggedor-nggedor pintu.

Suho: "Sudahlah Kai, walaupun kamu Item. Bibirmu dower *ditabok teleporters. Tapi kamu tetep Anak Appa pualiiinnggg Sekseh!."

Eaaa,,,,,,

Kai: "Pokoknya Appa mesti keluar!."

….

Kita intip Oemma kita yang lagi cengo didepan tipi.

Sehun: "Eomma…"

D.O: "Apa Sehunnie.."

Sehun: Thehun boleh curhat nggak?."

…

TBC….

.

Uhuy Ada yang penasaran sama Curhatannya Sehun?. (Readers :Nggak!)

Atau ada yang pengen tau kelanjutan Suho dan Kai?. -_-

Mengapa Suho tidak keluar-keluar dari kamar mandi?.

Dan Apa yang akan dilakukan Kkamjong pada Suho setelah sang Appa keluar dari kamar mandi?.

.

..

..

.

Terakhir ye… Pliss… jangan nimpuk Author karena udah menistakan Bias kalian *bbuing*bbuing bareng thehun.

Love U…. *tebar Lope-lope bareng D.O


End file.
